


Visiteur du soir

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Series: Ficlet collections [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alex is a true Herondale, Author loves these next generation disasters, But it's Close, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Max and Rafe regret ever meeting a Herondale, Well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: The Lightwood-Banes get some surprise visitors at night, who make them question some of their life decisions.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: Ficlet collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Visiteur du soir

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!  
> The title means Nightly Visitors, and thanks to Miss_Shiva_Adler from Hunter's Moon Discord for that.

“Psst. Max.”

“Mmppfff.”

“Max?”

“Lemme sleep, Papa.” Max mumbles into his pillow, batting the hand away.

“Max! It’s me!” The figure taps on his shoulder this time, and Max opens his eyes reluctantly.

“Papa I just nee-” Max groggily sits up, rubbing his eyes, before registering the dark figure. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The intruder screams back. Max’s brain goes into the fighting mindset he’s trained for, summoning his bow in a shower of blue, the arrow already notched and aimed.

The light flickers on suddenly, and Max squints his eyes from the glare. Rafael is at the door, a seraph blade glowing in his hand, ready to pounce, though the entirety of his battle trained posture in weird juxtaposition against the purple Halloween print pyjamas.

“Alex?” Rafe’s voice is hoarse from sleep, and he lowers his blade.

“For the love of everything!” Alex shouts, her green eyes furious. “Get that arrow out of my face, you battle crazed lunatic!”

“Why are you here?” Max’s whisper-yells, moving a little so Rafael can plop down on his bed, his brown eyes drooping again now that there is no actual perceived threat.

“This better be good.” Rafe grumbles. 

“I was just checking up on you!” Alex shrugs.

“Why?” Max whines. 

“I missed you two!” Alex’s voice gets high-pitched.

“In the middle of the night?” Rafe sounds outraged.  _ Well, Max can relate to that sentiment. _

“I was having such a good dream about buying a life-size pringle.” Rafe whines.  _ That, Max can’t relate to. _

“Dream! Exactly!” Alex seems excited.  _ Way too excited than socially allowed at 2:46 am, Max thinks. _ “I had a nightmare, and just wanted to see if you guys are okay. Sorry if I bothered you.” Alex’s shoulders droop, and Max shares a guilty look with his brother. After all, they of all people know all about having nightmares and wanting the comfort of family.

“Aww Alex.” Rafe leans forward to hug her. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I am. Now that I know both of you aren’t getting devoured by a giant carnivore bloodthirsty beast.”

“Wait.” Max’s brain halts. “Is this about a duck? Alexis Celine Herondale, are you telling me that you woke me up in the middle of the night because of your weird phobia of ducks?”

Alex looks like the cat who got caught stealing the cream. “No?” 

“Of all the people, you had to have this one as your cousin!” Rafe glares at Max. 

“Excuse me, she’s your cousin too!”

“Not before 8am, she isn’t.”

There’s a sound of something heavy dropping from across the hall, followed by a squeak and two yells.

“By the Angel!”

“By Lilith!”

“Oh,” Alex shrugs sheepishly. “Dad had the same dream so he came over too.”

“Why are you the way you are!” Alec’s voice can be heard, probably realizing that letting a teenager choose something important like a Parabatai at such a hormonal age is not a good idea.

“That’s it.” Magnus’ exasperated voice floats in. “I’m Herondale-proofing the apartment.”    


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @christophers-lightwood 💙


End file.
